Every One Keep Your Pants On
by Azy
Summary: This was purely for my own amusment...Sakura suddenly changes after a week at Prayer Community. Suddenly, her pants are NEVER on, and this strange disease has swept over all the fowl children of her little town.To make this even better...SYAORAN TAKES OFF


Everyone Keep Your Pants On  
  
"BREEEAKFAAST!" Tori hollered from down the stairs.  
He was still in his boxers and holding a frying pan and some orange juice in a very scary way.  
"SAKURA! GET UP! YOUR GONNA BE REALLY LATE AND YOU NEED TO EAT SOMETHING!" the parental brother fumed, throwing a pancake or two onto the kitchen table.  
"SAAAKUUURAAA!"  
"oKAY, oKAAAY!" the girl replied tossing the blankets to the ground and dragging her left foot reluctantly into a slipper. She moaned a little and threw open the door, "I'm gonna kill the bastard who wrote this shitty fic."  
"SAKURA! STOP SWEARING!"   
The sound of pans flying and glass breaking on walls filled the morning breeze. Sakura had just hit 13 (i thought it was the only age where you get as violent as i'm about to make her)(i know from experience)(hahahaha) and puberty had blessed her with a bad mouth, mood swings, and a new found sex appeal for guys without their pants on(are we writing about me or her?)  
"Hey, is that guy Kurbie comin over again?" Sakura asked, grabbing and fork and taking a chunk out of the banana pancake sitting on her coaster.  
"NO," Tori growled, jabbing the fish there dad had left on the counter, "He was tramatized from last time!" He shot her a look and poked the poor creatures eye.  
"WHAT!? I just asked if he enjoyed skinny dipping!" Sakura snapped, flinging the rest of her food into the hamper.  
"Yeah, but did you HAVE to refer to our sink as the pool!?" he barked, giving up on the fish and moving to there pet snail.  
She laughed and started up the stairs, "Hey! We could fit!"  
"THERE'S A LAW AGAINST THAT!"  
Ever since Sakura and Tomoyo(FINE! I WILL NEVER SAY MADISON AGAIN!)...correction, MADISON had joined the Prayer Community the usually sweet girl had changed.  
Some said it was because of the punk boy who had unexpectedly come the last week and pierced her belly button, some said it was the nun who warned her to not to be a virgin forever, but some, well some said it was because she lost her pants.  
Yes, that fateful day had changed Sakura. She had been playing 'Jesus Tag' and had become the christ whose goal was turn all the heathens into christians! She had been running through an alley when sudden her pants became caught on a gate. Now most would just unhook them and continue running, but Sakura didnt. No...-bababa- she DIDNT. Instead Sakura realized she had been living her life (you tell it girlfriend!) with NO personality( NO PERSONALITY!) what so ever!  
A shining light must of overtaken Sakura, for she RIPPED OFF (THAS RIGHT GIRL! RIPPEM OFF!) her pants and walked out in her underwear, where she there after, continued to chase heathens!  
Yes, sakura had changed, and along with her went everyone else. Because of that extrordinary day at the Prayer Metting, almost nobody wore there pants...ANYWHERE IN THE STORY!  
..........  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...A PA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
"Sakura, this was a great idea!" Tomoyo cheered, tucking her skirt into her underpants.  
The school had threatened to expel anyone who dared disobey the dress code, and Sakura herself had gotten an extra special warning from the principal.  
"YOUR LIKE, A GENIUS OR SOMETHING!" Tomoyo continued, clapping her hands and bouncing around the very unenthusiastic girl.  
"thank you tomoyo..." Sakura groaned.  
A hand rubbed Sakuras knee, "No problem..."  
  
-OKAY!OKAY! EVEN I KNOW THATS BREAKING SOME RULES! ILL REDO IT-  
  
"thank you tomoyo..." Sakura groaned.  
"NO BIBITY DOO DOO BOO BOO!"  
"oKAY!"  
  
-AAAHHH...MUCH BETTER!-  
  
3 weeks later....  
  
"Yeah...that no pants thing is sorta over..." Sakura remarked.  
  
"BAGI BAGI BAGI!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Syaoran ripped (YEAH RIPPEM OFF BABAY!) off his boxers.  
  
"Nudity! Now that's whats in!"  
  
"YEAH BABAY!" Sakura growled,  
  
"HEY! I SEE IT ALL THE TIME ON THE SPANISH CHANNEL!"  
  
-boogy doooogy moogu rogjo!  
  
I think that was a prologue......or maybe that was just to amuse me.   
If i know myself, I'll probably write a story called "Everyone Keep Your Pants On"...one with an actual plot...shaway! Keep your eyes open!  
NO BIBITY DOO DOO BOO BOO!  
  
  
if you would like to review, keep in mind the following:  
- i most likely i wont give a shit about flames since this was purely for my own sick amusment.  
-complements make me happy...........shaga  
-the random words i use are, and never will be an existing language  
-this seriously was for me to just blab on about not wearing pants........p.s. thats fun  
-i love you all, make me happy  
-roogy doogy bibity doo doo bo mo 


End file.
